


You fill up my senses

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim's declaration of love.Music: "Annie's song" by John Denver.





	You fill up my senses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tehomet.net for some of the videos I used.

**Author's Note:**

> This video was made just for fun. No money was made.  
> No copyright infringement intended.  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
